disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Redmonkey101
What peoples has said about RedMonkey101: RedMonkey101 was a semi-popular artist on DC with 776 + fans, 27471 + stars. She had many drawings published. Her pony oc, Lightning Bolt is quite well known to DC. Her other oc, she adopted from ginnyweasly678, but uses her less. Another oc of her's is Twinkle Star, a white unicorn with a blonde/yellow mane who makes dresses for DC pony ocs. MLP is her main style, but she is a great artist at regular humans and ppg too, although she uncommonly draws them. I don't think I'm THAT famous, like it says 'semi-popular'. To tell you the truth, I have no idea that people really did like my art on DC.... -w- ~RedMonkey101 RedMonkey101 Hai! I'm RedMonkey101(or Red as my friends call me), off of the old website Disney Create. I was known on DC yeah...but I wasn't really that good...just drew ponies...and other styles... but yeah, I basically a weirdo to the heart so enjoy it bro. I'm 15 years of age, some say I look older in age some say I don't, I seriously don't care what they think. I'm always laughing, mostly at stuff that shouldn't be laughed at like...oh I don't know, maybe some book about how a girl who tried to hide from a guy and he find her. Yeah I'd laugh at that. I'm also very funny, as people say, but I actually don't try. I don't know, I think I get it from my brother and dad.... I draw almost everyday, and when I'm not drawing I'm writing. Yes, yes, I'm a writer, deal with it. I've been writing books ever since 5th grade when a substitute teacher told us to have free time and I decided to write a short story. Turns out I really like to write and continued with that book. I'm still working on that story. I have at least 12 books I'm writing right now...yeah...can't stop. Anyways I also draw my characters from my books, and....coughcough ship them... YEAH YOU HEARD ME! I ship my Mackson and Sape, I know AP ships Sape too so HA. I'm not a girly girl but I'm not a tomboy either...I'm basically in the middle. Cause I like fashion and shoes but I also like video games and pizza, so I don't know what I am...Then I'm a fangirl, but not like over the top. I mean I fan squeal about things, but I don't ship characters out of my favorite shows or make fanart about it... I don't know...but I do buy t-shirts about them. -w- Me and writing... Yeah I have to write everyday about SOMETHING. It's weird but I do, and some say I'm really good at it. I've been told that I should publish my books or something but I'm just like nahhhh, I'm not that good...-w- If you want to read a sneak peek of my one book, The Closet, you can read it here: http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RedMonkey101_Studios/The_Closet... And I have more books than just that on my blogs too, like F.G.U stories or Annalistia Chronicles too. And if you like the Closet, here's a link to where you can find the rewritten version of it: http://www.wattpad.com/user/RedLeWriter Other websites I uses... I had at least two other websites that I use for my drawings; Stratch and DeviantArt. There link: http://scratch.mit.edu/users/RedMonkey101/ and http://redmonkey101studios.deviantart.com/ My DC Friends. *Jesskitty(sunnykitty123) *ginnyweasley678 *Rapunzelosum *Awesomeperson110 *Kletom *ElegantlyArt *SelenaVictoria88 *Mist *Sameehagirl11 *Rustyscreech *FlyingAce4 *Eclipseowl Add yourself if I forgot anyone! ^w^ My OCs. MLPS: *Lightning Bolt *Curly Quarrels *Twinkle Star *Shinny Star *Ghostly Hollows *Flare Chaser *Scarlet *Day Dream *Strike *Caster *Bubblegum Swirl *CherryBlossom *Rainbow Paintbrush *Orange Pineapple Bliss *Orange Pink Sherbet *Minty *Angel Cup Others: *Paris (Pig) How I got my DC name. My DC Name was actually created with the help of bananas. Yes, bananas. Here let me tell you the story: When I first went on DC I knew that if you didn't pick out a DC Name then you'd be something like Guest47965-blah blah blah. So I didn't publish anything yet. Once it finially asked me for a DC Name I had to think "What would I like to name myself?" I thought about all the people on Create and there names. They were memorable. I thought about how I could make my memorable to those who see my art. I then thought about all the things I liked. My favorite color is red so I put in the tab Red. Then I thought about the second part. My mind went to the game, Wizard101. I played the game allot, and I mean it when I say allot -_-, when I first came to DC so it wasn't odd that I was thinking about that. RedWizard? Nah thats a weird name even for me. So I thought about what I liked in the game. One of my friends on there always said the word banana to me once I'd come online. RedBanana? Nope still weird. I thought about what animal eats bananas. Monkeys. RedMonkey? Yeah that sounds cool! I wanted to put some numbers after it and my mind went back to Wizard101. RedMonkey101. Ever since I came up with RedMonkey101 I've kept it, and used it for ever game I need a name for. And that my children is how RedMonkey101 was created... Questions for Me? What would you do if the lunchlady in your school began serving potatoes? - AP ^^ '' Answer: Depends on the type of potato. Mashed, fried, whole. Mashed and fried I don't care about, but whole...I would cry for all those eaten potatoes... 3; Then maybe hurt someone if they tried to eat anymore... X3 'Have any questions for me? Put them here!' Notes from Friends 'Have anything to say about me, this is the box to put it in!''' My Art MyArt62.jpg AJP2.jpg Disney-Create-RedMonkey101-Filly-Lightning-Bolt.jpg Disney-Create-RedMonkey101-For-Sameehagirl11-requested.jpg Disney-Create-RedMonkey101-For-my-DCBFFs-B-day-Con.jpg Drawings 0001.jpg Drawings 0002.jpg Drawings 0003.jpg Drawings 0004.jpg Drawings 0005.jpg Drawings 0006.jpg Drawings 0007.jpg DreamBig.JPG Friends.JPG LBasAnna.JPG LightningBolt.JPG Look....jpg Me&Jetpack.JPG RedMonkey101.JPG Scan.jpg Spring Contest.JPG ValentinesDay.jpg MyArt148.jpg MyArt239.jpg MyArt237.jpg MyArt205.jpg LB as Anna.jpg MyArt240.jpg MyArt60.jpg MyArt241.jpg MyArt202.jpg Anime Me....jpg SAPE!!.jpg Mackson....jpg Sb red.png Red's Style.jpg Red Gots SWAG!.jpg Happy Red's Appreciation Day!.jpg GHallows.jpg These are just some... -w- Other Art people make for me. Red animation.png FOR REDMONKEY101.png Blastoflightningforreddiefreddiealamode.jpg 1398529136856.jpg Add more if you have a picture for me! Category:About Me